Ultimatum et minénaire
by Maywen
Summary: Alors que Chloé tente d'extorquer des informations sur son ex, une Luthor particulièrement chevelue lui lance un ultimatum: 'Va lui parler'


De la nouveauté! Et de la nouveauté complète! (non négligeable ^^) Alors, ça a été fait dans le cadre des deux ans du forum shivers (100% chlex) et parce que vous êtes des petits chanceux, je vous poste ça en exclusivité! Oui oui oui! (je sais, ma générosité me perdra ^^ D'ailleurs, un big merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours cuicui dans mon coeur. Mes habitués se reconnaitront ^^ Et bisou à Rosa qui bosse normalement comme une malade ^^

* * *

Auteur: Chlo/Maywen

Titre: Ultimatum et minénaire

Rating: tout public

Chlex

Résumé: Alors que Chloé tente d'extorquer des informations sur son ex, une Luthor particulièrement chevelue lui lance un ultimatum: 'Va lui parler!'

Note de l'auteur: Je me suis éclatée à écrire ça. Les suites de mes fics à chapitre walk with me et saba suivront ce mois ci si tout va bien.

Excellente lecture!

* * *

- Comment va ton père ?

Chloé avait glissé la phrase avec nonchalance comme si la réponse lui importait peu. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Se convaincre qu'elle était désintéressée par le sujet Luthor prenait plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'oublier purement et simplement ?

Pour donner plus de contenance à son désintérêt, elle attrapa un morceau de poulet façon tempura dans son assiette qu'elle dégusta les yeux fermés.

Malheureusement pour elle, Eléanore n'était pas dupe. La jeune fille affichait un sourire narquois tandis qu'elle relevait ses cheveux en un chignon strict qu'elle entoura d'un élastique turquoise.

- Il est en pleine forme.

La jeune femme savait parfaitement ce que voulait savoir Chloé – Si Lex Luthor avait une régulière, s'il était amoureux, s'il avait décidé quelque chose pour le divorce et plus important de tout, s'il l'avait complètement oubliée – mais elle n'avait aucune envie de donner ces informations aussi facilement.

- Eléanore…

Chloé lui fit les gros yeux, croyant impressionner la jeune fille. C'était un espoir vain, elle le savait, mais elle pouvait au moins tenter. Si elle parvenait un jour à faire plier la jeune Luthor… Peut-être pourrait-elle faire plier le père…

- Oublie, maman. » Répondit Eléanore, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. « Tu veux des nouvelles de papa ? Parfait. Vas le voir et pose lui la question. Pas la peine de m'inviter au restaurant pour ça. Je ne suis pas ton indic.

Chloé se sentit coupable devant la mine révoltée de sa fille.

- Eléa… Désolée. Ecoute. On va finir de dîner en paix et… Je te ramène chez ton père.

- Et tu iras lui parler. Une bonne fois pour toute. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Si sa fille commençait à vouloir régenter se vie, Chloé sentit qu'elle allait le regretter et amèrement.

- Tu es sûre d'être une adolescente en crise ? Eléa, profite un peu de la vie.

- J'ai 15 ans et mes parents sont des grands malades incapables de parler. Et cette stupide manie de vouloir à tout prix éviter l'autre est ridicule. Vous vivez dans la même ville ! Oh et bien sûr, JE suis sensée fournir à chacun le compte-rendu de ce que fait l'autre. Et ne fais pas semblant, je sais que tu jubiles parce qu'il me pose aussi des questions sur toi. Il sait également que tu en poses. » La jeune fille posa ses baguettes avec rage dans son assiette. « Je suis de loin la personne la plus mature dans la famille. Alors, grandissez et laissez-moi en paix. Et je t'interdis de mêler Baptiste dans toute cette histoire.

Ok. Sa fille avait deux talents. Le mélodrame et une aptitude innée de pouvoir la faire culpabiliser en un instant. Elle hocha la tête et promit que Baptiste ne serait pas engagé comme indic.

- J'espère bien. Il n'a que six ans ! Et pas la peine de venir nous voir avant que papa et toi n'ayez eu une bonne conversation pour régler tous vos problèmes. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas mettre ce cher monsieur Luthor à la porte. Nous gardons l'appartement, allez à l'hôtel ou chez toi, j'en ai rien à faire.

Chloé était dépassée. Oh, elle le savait depuis un certain temps. Depuis qu'Eléa avait appris à parler en fait. Elle regarda sa fille sortie telle une furie du restaurant tout en finissant son plat. Et celui que la furie avait laissé. Quitte à devoir parler avec son ex, autant le faire le ventre plein.

Et la dégustation de son dessert fut fortement compromise quand elle reçu un texto. De son ex, bien entendu. Adieu petit moelleux au chocolat…

De : Lex

Viens de me faire expulser par TA fille. Une vraie Sullivan. Passe à la LexCorp, je ne compte pas dormir sous les ponts. Tu veux parler ? Parlons.

De : Chloé

TA fille se débarrasse de la génération précédente comme toute bonne Luthor. Mets à la porte ta stupide secrétaire, si je la croise, je l'égorge. Ses caquètements incessants sont juste inhumains.

De : Lex

Charmant. J'espère rester en vie. Dois-je faire mon testament ?

De : Chloé

Crétin. Je suis là alors dis à ton cher vigile de me laisser passer.

Chloé fit un sourire sarcastique à Franck, vigile depuis plus de vingt ans dans le bâtiment. Il était au service des Luthor. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Et un mariage ne faisait pas de vous une Luthor. Ca aussi, elle l'avait appris avec lui. Il ne la tolérait pas, tout au plus, elle était un grain de poussière sous sa chaussure et elle devait demander à Lex de la laisser monter. Comme toujours.

Le dernier étage avait été réquisitionné comme bureau du président de la LexCorp et Lex y régnait en maitre. Chloé ne croisa pas la bécasse qui servait de secrétaire à son ex et elle en fut ravie.

Il était face à l'immense baie vitrée et Chloé évalua le taux de probabilité qu'un d'eux ne finisse par voler à travers la fine paroi transparente avant la fin de la discussion. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées – et son calcul – qu'elle ne remarqua pas le sourire narquois du fameux Luthor. Eléa avait vraiment tout pris de son père. Enfin, tout sauf son immense tignasse bouclée brune. Ca, personne ne l'avait anticipé. Et cela avait été une chance que son père soit très riche et lui achète une brosse à cheveux pour chaque jour de l'année. Un vrai carnage et des milliers de victimes innocentes.

- Chloé… Quelle mauvaise surprise.

- Pareillement, réglons cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, il n'est pas question que je t'héberge dans mon appartement alors que les gosses auront la maison.

- Ah oui… Ton taudis. Je ne comptais pas y mettre un orteil. Je ne voudrais pas attraper une horrible infection.

Chloé fut surprise. Les retrouvailles se passaient bien mieux que prévu. C'était déconcertant. Elle s'assit sur le bureau de Lex, ne voulant pas répliquer à propos de son… comment l'appelait-il ? Ah oui. Son taudis.

- Ta… Notre fille veut que nous discutions enfin. Je pense que nous avons surestimé son aptitude à gérer notre séparation. Elle m'a planté en plein restaurant.

- Oh mais elle gère notre séparation… en essayant de faire de nos vies un enfer, Chloé. Baptiste, lui, s'est décidé à apprendre la magie pour que nous retombions amoureux, comme il dit.

- Ah.

- Oui. C'est ça. Ah… Je pense que le divorce serait préférable. Je veux, dire, ça serait mieux pour nous tous, je crois.

La phrase flotta entre eux un moment. Divorce. Ils n'avaient jamais envisagé la chose. Ou ils ne le voulaient pas. Mais ça faisait mal à entendre.

- Ca ne changerait rien.

- Si. Au moins, ça serait officiel.

- On ne vit plus ensemble, on s'évite… C'est déjà officiel, Lex.

- Deux ans de séparation ne valent pas un bon vieux divorce. Et puis, comme ça, on aura enfin une décision sur la garde des enfants, sur l'argent et sur la maison.

Chloé ne voulait pas répliquer. Parce qu'elle était justement heureuse de cette absence de décision. Parce que sans décision légale, ils étaient toujours Chloé et Lex, séparés, deux enfants. Pas Chloé et Lex, divorcés, garde partagée et tout un tas de décisions qui ne regardaient qu'eux.

- Ou alors… » Commença-t-il en la surprenant.

- Oui ?

- Ou alors, on recommence. Comme pour les neuf ans d'Eléa. On est resté loin de l'autre deux ans, deux horribles longues années largement suffisantes pour voir que nos querelles étaient ridicules et que malgré tout, nous ne pouvons pas nous décider à divorcer. C'est comme aujourd'hui… On s'aime alors recommençons.

- C'était totalement différent à cette époque !

- Ah bon ? Tu me quittes une semaine après les sept ans de notre fille, on s'évite, on s'engueule pour la forme et puis après deux ans, on se remet ensemble, tu m'avoues enfin que tu m'aimes toujours et on conçoit Baptiste dans la foulée. Tu m'aimais toujours mais tu ne voulais pas faire le premier pas. Moi non plus, mais j'ai laissé mes a priori de côté pour le faire. Donc, à toi.

- A moi de faire quoi ?

- Vas-y. Dis-le moi. Et je tiens à t'encourager, ton fils veut une petite sœur.

- Je peux très bien le concevoir sans toi, cette petite sœur.

Ok, elle avouait, ce n'était pas vrai. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait quand même pas le lui dire. Il y avait bien trop de non dits entre eux.

- Menteuse.

Il s'avança et elle rougit. Et cela le rendit encore plus confiant. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. A croire qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Ou pas. Il avait agi comme un abruti ces deux dernières années. Lex par contre n'en menait pas large. Il se laissait guider par son instinct et étrangement, la possibilité qu'elle puisse le faire valser à travers la baie vitrée s'imposa dans ses pensées.

Attendre deux ans avant de tenter quelque chose avec elle avait été une belle bêtise. La laisser seule deux ans à la merci du premier crétin venu aussi… Et puis, il l'avait récupéré une première fois mais cette fois ci, ce serait définitif. Pas question de la laisser encore deux autres années loin de lui. De toute façon, Eléa et Baptiste allaient le tuer s'il ne leur ramenait pas leur maman.

- Prouve-le-moi. Je ne veux pas d'un autre enfant avec toi. Je ne veux pas de _toi. _Je ne…

C'était le moment parfait. Lex avait cette théorie depuis des années et il avait besoin d'une réponse. Il s'avança pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'imprudente qui ne voulait pas de lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le frappe, pas à ce qu'elle attrape sa nuque pour le rapprocher.

- Chloé.

Elle le savait. Il était bien trop… chevaleresque que pour se laisser faire. Qui aurait cru que dernière ce milliardaire sournois se cachait un homme bien décidé à être parfaitement le contraire de son père ?

- Quoi ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Etait-elle frustrée à ce point après seulement un baiser ?

- Tu es sure de…

- Tu as deux choix. Soit tu me prouves que tu es le seul à parvenir à me rendre vivante, soit tu décides que ça n'en vaut pas la peine et tu vas annoncer le divorce aux enfants. Ton choix ?

- Je refuse le chantage, je te veux. Simplement. Pas pour les enfants. Pas pour la nation. Ni même pour notre mariage. Je te veux toi. Entièrement. Je veux que tu oublies cette idée stupide et incongrue comme quoi un couple a besoin de deux ans de break une fois de temps en temps pour tester son amour. Je me fiche de tes craintes. Je suis là. La question est : et toi ? Tu es prête pour nous ?

C'était probablement la question à un million – littéralement, si elle décidait de divorcer et d'avoir une partie de sa fortune. Et elle n'en avait rien à faire. Parce qu'elle était trop obnubilée par cette lueur de passion dans les yeux d'un homme qui lui avait manqué. Tellement manqué.

Elle se fichait bien de savoir combien de femmes avaient été dans son lit pendant ces deux dernières années. Elle se fichait bien de savoir qu'avec une si belle baie vitrée tout Métropolis pourrait la voir en train de faire l'amour. Et par-dessus tout, elle se fichait également de ses pensées qui devenaient complètement irrationnelles.

- Embrasse-moi.

Ses yeux devaient refléter tout son amour car Lex ne se formalisa pas d'une réponse si concise à son discours. Ou lui aussi se fichait de tout et ne voulait que l'embrasser.

- Donc, vous êtes… ensemble ?

Eléanore Luthor regardait ses parents avec des yeux ronds. Deux ans à se détester, un ultimatum de sa part et moins de douze heures plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

- Oui.

Ils avaient parlé ensemble. C'était… déconcertant. Même Baptiste n'en revenait pas. Il fixait tour à tour ses parents rougissants et sa baguette magique trouvée dans la dernière édition du Daily Planet spécial enfants. C'était purement miraculeux. Il avait le destin de toute la planète entre ses mains. Cette baguette était réellement magique.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non.

Toujours une réponse unanime des deux extraterrestres.

- Baptiste… T'es un génie. » La jeune fille sourit d'un air béat. C'était prodigieux. « Tu crois que ça pourrait marcher pour sauver le monde ou un truc dans le genre ?

Le garçon marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un 'faut essayer' sans jamais quitter ses parents des yeux.

- Bon, les enfants, on vous emmène au restaurant ! Et on va gouter tous les desserts ! C'est moi qui vous le dis, j'ai une faim de loup. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Chloé.

- Un miracle. Non, pire. Le miracle du millénaire ! » S'extasiait la jeune Luthor.

- Minélaire… » Confirma son frère.


End file.
